jeuxdystopiquesdepanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunger Games 2456
The 1st Hunger Games, also know as the 2456 Hunger Games, was the very first edition of the annual Hunger Games that took place in the Capitol. All 12 Districts took part and surrendered one male and one female tribute to the custody of Capitol officials, who organized the event in their own territory under their own strict guidance and supervision. The tributes were all reaped on July 22, and spent about three weeks training for the event. The Hunger Games is a gladiatorial battle royale-like event which takes place annual in the nation of Panem. Each year, one boy and one girl between the ages of 13 and 19 are selected from each of the twelve districts as tributes, who train for a month before being sent to an arena to fight to the death until only one remains. The event is seen as a great honor to take part in and many citizens have positive views and view it as a nostalgic event reminiscent of Ancient Roman and Greek times. Nearly every citizen watches it, mainly because for the month-and-a-half that it airs, it is covered non-stop by all forms of media. The Gamemakers record the Hunger Games by using state of the art tiny flying drones silently flying throughout the arena, as well as hidden cameras. The winning citizen of this edition was Johanna Bengtsson of District 8. She defeated her own district-mate Wilhelm Dahlin in the final showdown by slinging a sharpened rock into his eye as he charged her, and therefore finished second. Melia of District 1, Adrien of District 4, and Castor of District 2 rounded out the Top 5. Arena The Arena for this edition was announced on February 23, 2456, the day after the reaping. It would take place in the south-eastern portion of the island the Capitol is located on, where the geography is very tropical and there is a large rainforest. Many of the native animals there were cloned then transformed into muttations, such as the panthers, vipers, spiders, chimps, and piranhas. The Arena was somewhat large, occupying 15 square miles, and contained a river, a somewhat rugged mountain region, and the actual coastline of Capitol Island. Format and Rules The Reaping to determine which citizens would represent their district took place on July 22, 2456. Starting with District 1, each district held their individual reapings an hour after the previous district's. So District 1 usually reaps their tributes around 8 AM, District 2 at 9, District 3 at 10, all the way until District 12 reaps their tributes at 7 PM. While it is possible to volunteer, doing so is expensive and difficult. In the richer districts, a single extra ticket with the volunteer's name on it can go upwards to $1500. In the poorer districts though, these can be as low as $100. The actual reaping is held in the capital of the District, usually in their government building. There is usually a minute-or-so tape delay on civilian TV sets; the government officials dispatched to each city in every district need to be given a time advantage so they can arrive to the reaped citizen's home and make sure they dont try to run away (though this is a rare instance). When the government official arrives, the tributes are rushed to the capital city to take part in a press conference and are given extensive media attention. After being reaped, tributes usually try to go about their daily lives for the next week or two before the Capitol escorts them to the Tribute Tower, which houses the tributes and serves as their place to train for the month that they are there. Capitol citizens usually come to the District in droves of thousands to interview and do meet-and-greets with the tributes, who also use this time to try to impress and gain sponsors. The night after the tributes arrive, they participate in an opening ceremony. This usually includes cultural displays from the district, odes to the President and the Capitol, live music and LED performances. After, the tributes participate in a ritual reminiscent of ancient times where they arrive on chariots, dressed in outfits representative of their District. After all the pomp and celebration, the President makes a speech about the history of Panem and the Hunger Games, and how they serve to make Panem great and it's citizens worthy and noble, and that the winning victor will forever go down in history. Lastly, another ritual takes place. In all cases except the first Hunger Games, the winner of the previous Hunger Games makes an appearance, usually to huge roars and loud applause, to ignite the cauldron, which officially signifies the opening of the Hunger Games. After this, the tributes usually train for about three weeks. The Tributes The Games Welcome to the start of the very first Hunger Games. In just under 5 minutes, 24 of Panem's finest and bravest citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Panem. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from all around the nation must be, and how even more nervous the tributes are! Day 1 (August 18) Niamh Shaw of is killed by Korbulon Beiti of . Itura Gorritz of is killed by Johanna Bengtsson of Katrienne Claes of is killed by Johanna Bengtsson of . Eytelia Brutka of is killed by Liina Janes of . Lonza Galides of is killed by Melia Rigos of . Kousa Mannik of is killed by Kostya Kaveryin of . Vergilia Aquilana of is killed by Wilhelm Dahlin of . Taís Pelliser of is killed by Ismenios Vasilides of . Recap What a wonderful start to the very first Hunger Games! There was plenty of action today as the tributes took their place in the Arena for the first time. The first person to be killed was Niamh of District 12, who was slaughtered with a blunt object at the cornucopia by the powerhouse Korbulon. Itura of District 9 was also caught trying to run away with a backpack by Johanna and Wilhelm of 8, and was finished off by the female. Katrienne of 4 lost sight of Adrien, and paid heavily for it as she was also killed by Johanna of 8. Eytelia of 5 and Lonza of 7 were also killed in the bloodbath. Later on in the day, as the tributes spread throughout the rainforest filled with fierce and deadly muttations, other tributes started to die. Kousa of 11 was crossing a stream when an arrow flew out of nowhere and pierced his neck, killing him shortly after. It was revealed the Kostya of 12 shot the arrow. Then, as the sun set, the alliance between 3 and 4 were trying to set up camp. They were then ambushed between a 6-8 alliance. Vergilia of 3 was tackled and stabbed by Wilhelm of 8. In brutality and anger, Ismenios retaliated harshly by stabbing Taís of 6 in the neck. Even though it started 4v3, then became 4v2, then 3v2, the 6-8 alliance fled. Ouch! Eight tributes died, 16 remain. Day 2 (August 19) Kostya Kaveryin of is killed by Ismenios Vasilides of . Recap Today was a lot quieter, possibly because of the oppressing humidity in the Arena. The 3-4 alliance, now only Ismenios and Adrien, were walking over a stream in the south-easter portion of the jungle when an arrow flew out of nowhere and almost hit Adrien. The two ducked and stayed low, and waited until the lone Kostya of 12 came out, trying to search for any dead bodies. The two laid still until he was close enough, then surprised him as he approached. Kostya was outnumbered, and Ismenios stabbed him to death. One tribute died, 15 remain. Day 3 (August 20) Larenza Schultheis of is brutally mauled by a muttation panther. Recap It was another day of little action. Larenza and Castor were slashing their way through the central part of the rainforest when they heard a rustle behind them. They turned and a panther was crouched, ready to spring! Before the two could react, the panther sprung and pounced on Larenza and started to devour her. She screamed in pain, and Castor foolishly tried to pull her away. This only caused her body to tear and her lower half to become more detached. Her horrifying screams of agony, along with the cries of Castor, rang throughout the jungle. Castor let go when he realized there was no hope and he was literally about to tear her apart, and fled, leaving her to be ripped apart by the panther. One tribute died, 14 remain. Day 4 (August 21) Avitus Cimber of is killed by Braylen Gaines of . Liina Janes of is mercy-killed by her ally Braylen Gaines of . Recap Braylen and Liina were sitting by the sea, contemplating their next moves when they were suddenly attacked by Avitus of Cimber. The former favorite to win threw his spear straight into Liina's back. The move shocked the two from 10. Braylen turned around and was tackled fiercely by the 5 tribute. The two engaged in combat and though Avitus was strong, Braylen was stronger. He ended up punching him enough to daze him, then drowned him in the ocean. After, when the cannon sound went off to signal his death, he rushed to Liina. Thinking she was dead, he flipped her over where she then screamed in agony. She begged for him to kill her for about five minutes before he caved and put her in a chokehold until she died. Two citizens died, 12 remain. Day 5 (August 22) Linos Ekain of is bitten and strangled to death by a muttation viper. Recap Another day of only one tribute dying. This time, it was District 1's male Linos. He and Melia were climbing a tree to rest in, and Linos thought he grabbed a vine, but turned out to be a muttation viper. The fierce muttation hissed and jabbed his vangs into Linos' face in anger, causing the two tributes to fall many feet and injure themselves. The muttation started to wrap his body around Linos' as he screamed in fear and pain. Melia tried beating the viper off him, but it was too later. She ran away once Linos went quiet. One citizen died, 11 remain. Day 6 (August 23) Attention Tributes. A 9.2 earthquake just hit a couple miles off-shore of the Arena The tsunami will arrive in less than a minute. Good luck. Korbulon Beiti of is forced head-first into a palm tree by the tsunami wave and is killed. Ismenios Vasilides of is swept away by the tsunami and drowns. Kostya Sernulka of is crushed to death by fast-moving debris in the tsunami. Braylen Gaines of is pushed out of a tree into the huge waves below and is killed by Johanna Bengtsson of . Maire Leok of drowns in the tsunami waves after being pulled out to sea. Recap There was plenty of action today! The tsunami struck early in the morning when many tributes were still asleep, and unfortunately many of them were by the sea. The tsunami could've been at least over 50 feet tall! First to go was Korbulon, who only just woke up enough in time to see the waves coming straight for him. He tried to escape but the waves caught him and crashed him straight into a tree, where he died. Ismenios and Adrien were next. They were further up the coast than Korbulon. The two ran up the slope of a hill and decided to climb a tree. Adrien climbed and when he put his hand out to grab Ismenios, the District 3 tribute slipped and fell 10 feet to the ground just as the waves, shorter in height but still fierce, overtook him. He got lost under the waves and Adrien never saw him again. After, Kostya of 6 was sprinting with the two from 8, still his allies, but not fast enough. The two were unforgiving and didn't help him catch up, instead helping each other. The District 6 tribute was then hit head-on by a fallen tree that was swept up in the fast-moving tsunami. The two from 8 then approached the nearest tree, where they saw Braylen of 10 trying to climb it. The two started to climb the tree fast, and they were 20 feet high when Johanna pulled Braylen's leg down, causing him to slip and fall 25 feet into the crashing waves below. Lastly, Maire of 11, surprisingly still alive, was swimming in the ocean in the tumultuous waves trying to get back to shore after being pulled out, but lost energy quickly and drowned. Five tributes died, 6 remain. Day 7 (August 24) Mason Slythe of is killed by Wilhelm Dahlin of . Adrien Vanneste of is killed by Wilhelm Dahlin of . Recap Things are getting really down to the wire now! The two from District 8 are looking really strong, they are the only tributes remaining who have killed, and as a team they look unstoppable. District 8 had a lot of hype going into the Games, and they sure lived up to it. It was Wilhelm who shined today. First, he and Johanna went out hunting, and saw that they were being trailed by Mason of 7. The 14 year old looked starved, and it was revealed that he had trailed them the whole Games and was stealing food from them. Wilhelm confronted him and choked him to death. Later on, the two ran into Adrien of 4! He was trying to sleep under a bush undetected. Many thought Adrien could be a dark horse after surviving for this long, but Wilhelm quickly finished him off by stabbing him in the heart. Two tributes died, 4 remain. Day 8 (August 25) Castor Traianos of dies of dysentery. Recap It was a rather embarrassing and gross ending for Castor's life, especially having it broadcasted to the entire country. But for days he was feeling ill after eating a rotten animal. He paid the price this evening. One tribute died, 3 remain. Day 9 (August 26) There were no events today. Day 10 (August 27) Melia Rigos of is killed by Wilhelm Dahlin of . Wilhelm Dahlin of is killed by Johanna Bengtsson of . Recap What an exciting and dramatic way to end the first Hunger Games! The top two were two tributes from the same district - District 8 - as most people guessed would happen about half-way through the Games. The two started to act distant and untrustworthy as they realized it would most likely be them two in the finale, and that came true when a muttation chimp chased Melia in the two's direction - probably on purpose. She screamed in fire as she bumped straight into them, knowing she would be killed. Wilhelm towered over her with his hunting knife for a bit, then started to stab her to death. Her screams died down after a bit. He stood up wth his face and body covered in blood, and he turned around to find Johanna aiming a slingshot with a pointed rock at him. He froze, and the two stared at each other. They were allies for the entirety of the Games, and knew each other back at home. They had mutual friends, and now one of them would have to kill the other. The whole nation was captivated! Every pair of eyes were glued to the screens watching the drama unfold for the two from District 8. Drones caught some dialogue. He asked her, "Are you really going to kill me?" with a tone of surprise in his voice. After a couple of second with her still unblinkingly staring at him, he suddenly charged at her with a crazed look on his face. She stayed calm and released her finger, and the sharpened stone hit Wilhelm directly in the eye! He fell back as if he had been blown away by a bomb. He looked like he died instantly. He was on his back while his face was turned to the side, showing a huge dark red and black hole where his right eye used to be, blood pouring out of the socket, the sharper-than-sword stone wedged deep in his skull at that point. Johanna crept up to him and dropped her slingshot. She knelt by him and grabbed his hand, then his knife, and stabbed his chest out of nowhere! It didn't seem malicious, more like she was just making she he was dead. She held his hand and stared at him in unemotional shock until the Capitol helitravellers took her back to the Capitol. Final Standings